


Lucas and Sami - I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years

by soapandcrimefan



Series: I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years [1]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapandcrimefan/pseuds/soapandcrimefan
Summary: Set on New Years Eve on 2020 (because of time jump) Lucas and Sami confess that they have loved each other from the very first moment they met and take a trip down memory lane
Relationships: Sami Brady/Lucas Horton
Series: I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Lucas and Sami - I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years

New Years Eve Horton Town Square  
"You know what being back has made me realise Lucas". Sami asks Lucas as they look around at the plaque for Tom and Alice and The Brady Pub.  
"No and I'm scared to ask". Lucas tells her chuckling.  
"Aren't you always scared to ask". Sami questions him.  
"Yeah but I'm going to ask. What has being back here made you realise Sami". Lucas tells her and questions her at the same time.  
" All that has happened over the last year I mean with Adrienne and Hayley dead and Jen finally out of her coma has made me realise you need to hold on to the important things in life and follow your heart". Sami replies back.  
"Right and I feel like you have come to a realisation about your life". Lucas tells her.  
"Yeah I have come to a realisation". Sami replies back.  
"Oh yeah what's that". Lucas questions.  
"Well my friend or should I say my soulmate". Sami begins but Lucas stops her.  
"Hold on what did you just call me". Lucas asks her.  
"I called you my soulmate". Sami tells him.  
"That's what I thought I heard but I thought you had made it perfectly clear that EJ is your soulmate". Lucas says back.  
" Yeah well Lucas I was wrong and being back here has made me realise that your the one I should me with not EJ I mean you both have hurt me but you didn't hurt me the way he did". Sami replies back with tears running down her face as her mascara begins to smudge.  
"No you're right I didn't". Lucas tells her.  
"Ok I'm just going to come out and say this so don't interrupt me". Sami tells him.  
"Ok shoot". Lucas replies.  
"From the first moment we met at the Cherish Concert feel like there was destiny there and that it was a sign that we were meant to be together but all we have gone through as partners in crime, best friends , even arch enemies , me being on death row and you coming in and stopping it and my accident and us becoming lovers. Then we fell in love had two weddings first one flopped and the second one was right but I annulled it and us breaking up and getting back together then becoming friends again. I think all of that happened for a reason because we just weren't ready all those other times but we are now". Sami informs him crying.  
"Sami even though I had feelings for Carrie sometimes she was just a substitute for the girl I really had feelings for you. I love you and want to give us another chance". Lucas tells her.  
"I love you too so much". Sami replies as Lucas leans in and kisses her. 

After kissing passionately for a minute or two they sit on the bench.  
"The first time I saw you was naked in Cherish's dressing room and when we finally met again you denied knowing me". Sami tells him as they begin to take a trip down memory lane.  
"That's right and Sami I genuinely didn't remember". Lucas tells her as he chuckles.  
"Sure you didn't". Sami replies.  
"What about that flour fight we had after your accident why we were making cookies for Will's camp". Lucas enquires.  
"That day was sure memorable and such a mess. God that year what full of food fights remember the Halloween party at Will's school". Sami tells him and asks him.  
"How can I not remember that. What about that event day at the circus first Tony the Tiger then Clown Car". Lucas tells and queries.  
"How can I forget that , that was the day we kissed passionately when your weren't drunk since the photo lab for the first time". Sami replies.  
"That's right and how about the wedding we got right wasn't that beautiful". Lucas asks her and states.  
"Yeah it was a beautiful and if memory serves me correctly you threw wedding cake in your moms face and I punched EJ". Sami tells him.  
"Yeah we did that". Lucas tells her as he leans in.  
"I have loved you for a thousand years Lucas". Sami replies leaning in closer to him.  
"I have loved you for a thousand more Sami". Lucas tells her as they begin to kiss


End file.
